Are You Experienced
: May 12th, 1967 : August 23rd, 1967 All: See table |publishers = : Track Records : Reprise Records All: See table |charts = : #2 : #5 |length = (11 tracks): 40:08 (11 tracks): 40:37 17 tracks: 60:11 |tracks = Originals: 11 Bonus tracks: 17 |rating = }} Are You Experienced (sometimes abbreviated AYE or RUX, sometimes misspelled as Are You Experienced?) is the debut album from The Jimi Hendrix Experience, released on May 12th and August 23rd, 1967, in the United Kingdom and the United States, respectively. The album showcased Hendrix's style, including feedback-ridden electric guitar riffs and solos, superb songwriting and R&B influenced vocal work, launching the band into the international spotlight less than a year after they had joined. RUX contained many of what eventually became the band's best-known songs, including "Purple Haze", "Hey Joe" and "Foxy Lady", the former two of which only appeared on the North American track list (the one which Hendrix himself chose) due to record label issues. The Experience released two singles from the album worldwide: "Hey Joe" and "Purple Haze". "The Wind Cries Mary", backed with "Highway Chile" was released as a UK-only single, and "Foxy Lady", backed with "Hey Joe", was limited only to the United States. History Recording in the 1970s.]] The first Experience recording sessions started on October 23rd, 1966, just a month after the band formed. It was on this date that the first track - "Hey Joe" - was recorded for the album at De Lane Lea Studios. This was quickly followed by "Love or Confusion" sometime in November, and "Stone Free" and "Can You See Me" on the 2nd, before "Foxy Lady", "Red House" and "Third Stone From the Sun" became the last '66 recordings on December 13th. Recording continued at De Lane Lea in 1967 on January 11th with "Purple Haze", "51st Anniversary" and "The Wind Cries Mary", the latter of which was the B-side to the former on the North American single, and the middle of which became the B-side to the former in the international version of the release. "Fire" was recorded on February 3rd, and "I Don't Live Today" was completed on the 23rd of said month. After "Manic Depression" and "Remember" came on March 29th, the band moved to a new location: Olympic Sound Studios in London. Their first recording session at the new studios came on April 3rd, and three songs - "May This Be Love", "Highway Chile" and the title track - saw recording. Original releases Are You Experienced was first released in the United Kingdom, on May 12th, 1967, becoming the first album to be released on newly-formed record label Track Records. The cover for the UK release featured design and photography by Bruce Fleming, depicting Hendrix holding a cape over fellow band members Mitchell and Redding, in a father/king-like manner. The album reached #2 in the UK Albums Chart in May 1967, an amazing performance for a band's debut release. RUX was not released in Hendrix's native country until August 23rd of the year, on Reprise Records. The North American (United States and Canada) version featured new artwork, by Karl Ferris, a much more psychedelic design depicting the band in very flamboyant clothing, placed inside of a circle which was surrounded by a bright yellow box with purple typography. The track listing was also changed for this release; three tracks ("Red House", "Can You See Me" and "Remember") were removed and replaced (by "Purple Haze", "Hey Joe" and "The Wind Cries Mary"), and a couple of tracks were re-ordered. The album did not chart as high in the United States as the United Kingdom, though it still reached a respectable #5. Other 1967 releases came in Australia, Chile, France, Italy, Japan, New Zealand and Spain. All of said releases (except Chile and France) featured some variation of the original UK cover, for instance the Spanish release featured "Jimi Hendrix" in red at the top of the cover. The cover for the Chile release was a completely different picture of the band, and the original France LP had multi-coloured psychedelic artwork featuring a picture of Hendrix alone in the centre. Are You Experienced was released in four more countries by the end of the 1960s: the Netherlands, China, Taiwan and Yugoslavia (all 1969). The Dutch cover featured new artwork in the form of Hendrix on-stage in the middle of a guitar solo, and the World release (China and Taiwan) had similar artwork to the original North American release, though in different colours. 1970 saw the album released in three new countries, namely Brazil, Germany (to which new artwork was given) and Mexico. AYE was then released in two more new countries in the 1970s: Greece and Norway (both 1973). 1984 saw the first release of the album in South Korea. Reissues In 1968, the album was re-released in Australia and North America in 1968. 1970 saw reissues in the United Kingdom and Australia, and by the end of the decade had been reissued in France (1971 and 1973) and Japan (1977 and 1979). The next decade saw the first releases of the album on the new format of compact disc, as well as the first 17-track releases. The first CD releases appeared in Germany and the United Kingdom in 1984, both of which also featured 6 bonus tracks in addition to the original 11. Other CD releases appeared in North America (1987). Additional vinyl releases also appeared, namely in the UK (1987 and 1988) and Germany (1989), the latter of which featured the full 17-song tracklist. The final non-remastered release came in 1991 in Germany, and featured 17 tracks. Remasters and CD releases Are You Experienced was first remastered in 1993 by controversial producer Alan Douglas, and this version saw release only in the two main countries: the United Kingdom and the United States. Subsequent to this, and with the Hendrix family receiving rights to all Hendrix material, the album was remastered again and released in the United Kingdom, the United States, Argentina, and all of Europe in 1997, the latter of which released both CD and vinyl versions. Two more releases have appeared during the 21st Century; 17-track CDs were released in France and Japan on the Unviersal label. Track listings International vinyl This tracklist appears on the following releases: *Australia (612001, SLPHM-107 and 2311-015) *Brazil (LPG624.032) *Chile (84.085) *PR China (SLW-1652) *France (Panache 820 143, 0820.143 and 2489 148) *Germany (2428-301 and 2459 390) *Greece (2489 148) *Italy (184-085) *Japan (MPA-7004, MPF-1077 and 18MM0603) *Mexico (184 085) *Netherlands (2486 034) *New Zealand (612001) *Norway (184-085) *South Korea (2459-390) *Spain (2475 677) *Taiwan (SLW-1652) *United Kingdom (612001, 2407010 and C881-16) *Yugoslavia (LPV-5755) Side A #"Foxy Lady" – 3:18 #"Manic Depression" – 3:42 #"Red House" – 3:50 #"Can You See Me" – 2:33 #"Love or Confusion" – 3:12 #"I Don't Live Today" – 3:54 Side B #"May This Be Love" – 3:10 #"Fire" – 2:43 #"Third Stone From the Sun" – 6:44 #"Remember" – 2:48 #"Are You Experienced?" – 4:14 North American vinyl This tracklist appears on the following releases: *Canada (R 6261 and RS 6261) *United States (R 6261 and RS 6261) Side A #"Purple Haze" – 2:50 #"Manic Depression" – 3:42 #"Hey Joe" – 3:30 #"Love or Confusion" – 3:12 #"May This Be Love" – 3:10 #"I Don't Live Today" – 3:54 Side B #"The Wind Cries Mary" – 3:20 #"Fire" – 2:43 #"3rd Stone From the Sun" – 6:44 #"Foxey Lady" – 3:18 #"Are You Experienced?" – 4:14 Original international CD This tracklist appears on the following releases: *Germany (847 234-2) *United Kingdom (825 416-2 and 521 036-2) #"Hey Joe" – 3:30 #"Stone Free" – 3:36 #"Purple Haze" – 2:50 #"51st Anniversary" – 3:15 #"The Wind Cries Mary" – 3:20 #"Highway Chile" – 3:32 #"Foxy Lady" – 3:18 #"Manic Depression" – 3:42 #"Red House" – 3:50 #"Can You See Me" – 2:33 #"Love or Confusion" – 3:12 #"I Don't Live Today" – 3:54 #"May This Be Love" – 3:10 #"Fire" – 2:43 #"Third Stone From the Sun" – 6:44 #"Remember" – 2:48 #"Are You Experienced?" – 4:14 Corrected international CD This tracklist appears on the following releases: #"Foxy Lady" – 3:18 #"Manic Depression" – 3:42 #"Red House" – 3:50 #"Can You See Me" – 2:33 #"Love or Confusion" – 3:12 #"I Don't Live Today" – 3:54 #"May This Be Love" – 3:10 #"Fire" – 2:43 #"Third Stone From the Sun" – 6:44 #"Remember" – 2:48 #"Are You Experienced?" – 4:14 #"Hey Joe" – 3:30 #"Stone Free" – 3:36 #"Purple Haze" – 2:50 #"51st Anniversary" – 3:15 #"The Wind Cries Mary" – 3:20 #"Highway Chile" – 3:32 North American CD This tracklist appears on the following releases: #"Purple Haze" – 2:50 #"Manic Depression" – 3:42 #"Hey Joe" – 3:30 #"Love or Confusion" – 3:12 #"May This Be Love" – 3:10 #"I Don't Live Today" – 3:54 #"The Wind Cries Mary" – 3:20 #"Fire" – 2:43 #"3rd Stone From the Sun" – 6:44 #"Foxey Lady" – 3:18 #"Are You Experienced?" – 4:14 #"Stone Free" – 3:36 #"51st Anniversary" – 3:15 #"Highway Chile" – 3:32 #"Can You See Me" – 2:33 #"Remember" – 2:48 #"Red House" – 3:50 Personnel Musicians *Jimi Hendrix **electric guitars on all tracks **lead vocals on all tracks **voice of "Star Fleet" on "Third Stone From the Sun" *Noel Redding **bass guitar on all tracks **backing vocals on... *Mitch Mitchell **drums on all tracks **backing vocals on... *Chas Chandler **voice of "Scout Ship" on "Third Stone From the Sun" Non-musicians *Producer: Chas Chandler *Engineering: Eddie Kramer *Engineering: Dave Siddle *Engineering: Mike Ross *Photography and cover design (international version): Bruce Fleming *Photography and cover design (North American version): Karl Ferris *Liner notes: Dave Marsh Remastered versions *Remastering supervisor: Janie Hendrix *Remastering supervisor: John McDermott Jr. *Remastering: Eddie Kramer *Remastering: George Marino Release details Gallery of artwork Image:Aye1967ausvinyl.jpg|1967 Australia/New Zealand vinyl Image:Aye1967chilevinyl.jpg|1967 Chile vinyl Image:Aye1967francevinyl.jpg|1967 France vinyl Image:Aye1967italyvinyl.jpg|1967 Italy vinyl Image:Aye1967japanvinyl.jpg|1967 Japan vinyl Image:Aye1967spainvinyl.jpg|1967 Spain vinyl Image:Aye1967ukvinyl.jpg|1967 United Kingdom vinyl Image:Aye1968ausvinyl.jpg|1968 Australia vinyl Image:Aye1968usvinyl.jpg|1968 United States/Canada vinyl Image:Aye1969chinavinyl.jpg|1969 China/Taiwan vinyl Image:Aye1969hollandvinyl.jpg|1969 Netherlands vinyl Image:Aye1969rtbvinyl.jpg|1969 Yugoslavia vinyl Image:Aye1970ausvinyl.jpg|1970 Australia vinyl Image:Aye1970brazilvinyl.jpg|1970 Brazil vinyl Image:Aye1970germanyvinyl.jpg|1970 Germany vinyl Image:Aye1970mexicovinyl.jpg|1970 Mexico vinyl Image:Aye1970ukvinyl.jpg|1970 United Kingdom vinyl Image:Aye1973francevinyl.jpg|1973 France vinyl Image:Aye1973greecevinyl.jpg|1973 Greece vinyl Image:Aye1973norwayvinyl.jpg|1973 Norway vinyl Image:Aye1977japanvinyl.jpg|1977 Japan vinyl Image:Aye1979japanvinyl.jpg|1979 Japan vinyl Image:Aye1984germanycd.jpg|1984 Germany CD Image:Aye1984koreavinyl.jpg|1984 South Korea vinyl Image:Aye1984ukcd.jpg|1984 United Kingdom CD Image:Aye1987uscd.jpg|1987 United States/Canada CD Image:Aye1987uscd2.jpg|1987 United States CD Image:Aye1988ukvinyl.jpg|1988 United Kingdom vinyl Image:Aye1989germanyvinyl.jpg|1989 Germany vinyl Image:Aye1991germanycd.jpg|1991 Germany CD Image:Aye1993ukcd.jpg|1993 United Kingdom/United States CD Image:Aye1997argcd.jpg|1997 Argentina CD Image:Aye1997eucd.jpg|1997 Europe CD Image:Aye1997euvinyl.jpg|1997 Europe vinyl Image:Aye1997ukcd.jpg|1997 United Kingdom/United States CD Image:Aye1997usvinyl.jpg|1997 United States vinyl Image:Aye2006japancd.jpg|2006 Japan CD Image:Aye2007francecd.jpg|2007 France CD Links *The Official Jimi Hendrix Website *Are You Experienced - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia JHW Navigation Category:The Jimi Hendrix Experience Category:Albums Category:Studio albums Category:1967 Category:Albums released in 1967